


Infiltrada en los Muros [Levi x Lectora]

by escritora_chan_1906



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Multiple, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritora_chan_1906/pseuds/escritora_chan_1906
Summary: Una vida prescrita por tu poder. Un poder que te define. Una definición que estas dispuesta a romper.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicada en el maravilloso mundo de Wattpad.

**Prólogo**

_ Nuestra vida ya estaba escrita, no había forma de cambiarlo, nosotros cinco habíamos sido los "elegidos", los indicados para este papel, por el simple hecho de que nos otorgaran esto... Con esta maldita obligación... No... una obligación no le llegaba ni de cerca... _

_ Esto no es ni más ni menos que... Una maldición. _

La gente del pueblo de Ymir lanzaba flores, todos festejaban y gritaban de emoción.

La razón de esto eran los cinco chicos que estaban en aquel carruaje blanco que cruzaba la calle, esos cinco jóvenes guerreros que habían sido elegidos para una de las tareas más difíciles que cualquiera podría aceptar... Infiltrarse en el territorio maldito, como la gente acostumbraba a llamarle, la zona amurallada. Donde se albergaban personas que no merecían la pena vivir, gente que al igual que ese lugar, estaba maldita.

La isla de Paradise.

Esta clase de cosas fueron las que aprendieron los jóvenes en aquel carruaje blanco.

Marcel Galliard; heredero de el Titan Mandíbula, 15 años, un joven que está totalmente orgulloso de cumplir con su papel, se había jurado a sí mismo que sería el mejor guerrero del pueblo de Ymir

Reiner Braun; heredero de el Titan Acorazado, 15 años, un soldado ejemplar, un joven decidido a terminar su misión, con el único objetivo de algún día regresar a casa, al único lugar que podía llamar hogar, el pueblo de Ymir .

Bertholdt Hoover; heredero de el Titan Colosal, 15 años, su objetivo es el mismo que el de el chico anterior, es un soldado de honor, dispuesto a todo por cumplir su deseo.

Annie Leonhart; heredera de la Titan Hembra, 13 años, su mirada siempre está fija en sus pies, los que usaría para patear a cualquiera que la subestimara, no dejará que nadie se cruce en su camino, está lista para todo.

_____ Kilaner; 10 años, es la única integrante de su escuadrón que no heredó a un titán, sino más bien una habilidad... La Coordenada, es capaz de controlar las acciones de cualquier titan, incluso si este alberga a un ser humano consciente en su interior.

La última chica estaba con la vista perdida, un millón de preguntas y miedos la invadían, quería saltar de ese carro y correr, correr hasta que sus pies sangraban y ya no hubiera vista de el lugar donde estaba, sentía temor... era la más joven de los cinco, la más vulnerable. No sabía lo que le depararía el futuro, ninguno lo sabía, pero algo de lo que todos estaban seguros es que en definitiva, no sería bueno... Por lo que todos les habían dicho, el pueblo de Paradise no era un lugar digno de ser llamado "lugar seguro", había gente horrible dentro de esos muros.

La incógnita más grande de la niña era "¿porqué?, ¿porqué mandar a unos niños ahí?,¿por qué no mandar soldados?,¿porque ellos?, ¿por qué unos niños que no tenían la mínima idea de lo que les esperaba?", ya que era cierto... Ninguno sabía lo que le esperaba... El especial _____... Esa chica no tenía ni idea de lo que deparaba para ella el futuro dentro de esas murallas.

* * *

-_____... !!!_____!!!- estaba en el piso, recobrando conciencia después del golpe de aquel titán.

Al aclarar mi campo de visión logró notar a Bertholdt sacudiéndose, tiene una expresión de terror y lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Qué ocurrió?...- miro a mis compañeros y noto que falta alguien... - _Marcel...- es_ entonces cuando logró analizar todo. Había dejado morir a un compañero, Reiner estaba en peligro, yo debía ayudarlo, pero como no pude... Marcel lo hizo, fue un héroe, y yo no pude ni moverme... Aun cuando tuve la oportunidad de salvarlo... A ambos... Fui débil, no pude salvar a Reiner y Marcel sufrió las consecuencias de que no podía controlar mi miedo, nunca había usado mi poder en una batalla... Ni siquiera en un titán que no fueran mis compañeros. Pero eso no es excusa, me paralice y no supe que hacer, el titan golpeó la tierra y salí disparada de mi posición... Por mi culpa, por mi debilidad... Marcel murió, delante de mis compañeros, mientras yo estaba inconsciente, ellos lo vieron sufrir... ¿Y yo?, yo ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente para llorar su muerte, pero si había algo que creaba aquel peso en mi pecho... Que yo pude salvarlo... !Yo habría podido hacer que su sonrisa siguiera presente!,!Que él cumpliera su meta!... Pero por mi debilidad él ya no estaba, tampoco las sonrisas de mis otros dos compañeros, incluso los ojos de mi Annie se veían más vacíos de lo habitual.

-L-lo... ¡Lo siento!...- mi voz se quebró, un sentimiento de culpa se crea a medida que los recuerdos pasan en mi mente, como si fuera una tortura, pongo mis brazos alrededor de mi, como un abrazo, mientras me arrodillo en el piso, no logre contener más el llanto, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Paradise y ya hice que perdiéramos a un compañero.

* * *

Hace ya tres días que Reiner y Bertholdt destruyeron una de las murallas... Sigo sin entender porqué hacemos esto, ahora que estoy aquí la gente no parece tan mala como la pintan, claro que hay de todo en este lugar, al igual que afuera de las murallas, hay gente buena y gente mala, no veo porque tanto odio... Reiner dice que aun soy joven y que no entenderé eso hasta que crezca, aunque él no es muy grande como para decir ese tipo de cosas.

Desde que ocurrió lo de Marcel el trata de hacer que no me sienta culpable, aunque se que en el fondo debe de estar molesto, se que tal vez el dúo nunca me lo perdone pero... Si existe la posibilidad de que logre enmendar mi error, lo haré sin dudarlo, Imagino que él sufre al igual que yo, carga con la culpa, e incluso lleva en su conciencia el recuerdo de su amigo, algo que yo nunca entenderé, no solo porque Marcel no haya sido mi amigo... Si no porque nunca he tenido uno. Y ahora, estoy infiltrada en este lugar... Sabiendo cual es mi misión... Mi papel… será aún más difícil.

No importa que pase, estoy decidida a no volver a sentir que fracase, nada dentro de las murallas me hará cambiar de opinión...

Por más que me duela, mi objetivo, esa tarea que me dieron... Ese peso sobre mis hombros ahora es la razón de mi existencia, mi único objetivo es terminar con esta misión...

¡Librarme de esta maldición!


	2. Un Recordatorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente publicado en Wattpad.  
> Pido disculpas si hay algo mal escrito, o la narrativa se vuelve tediosa en algún punto. La mini yo no sabia mucho de escritura. Conforme los capítulos avanzan, también mejoran.  
> Gracias por leer.

Todos estamos formados de manera en que quedamos frente a nuestro nuevo instructor que nos ve a todos cara a cara.

El hombre claramente busca intimidar a todos los jóvenes con los que cruza palabra.

-¡TU!

-Si señor!- un niño rubio hizo el saludo.

-¿QUIEN ERES?

-Armin Arlert, de Shiganshina, señor!- me gusta su nombre.

-¡Qué nombre tan estúpido!, ¡¿Te lo pusieron tus padres?!

-¡Mi abuelo, señor!

-¿A QUÉ VINISTE, ARLERT?

-¡A ayudar a que la humanidad venza!

-ESTUPENDO, SERÁ CEBO PARA LOS TITANES!, !Tercera fila, media vuelta!

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?!- le pregunta a un chico un poco parecido a Reiner.

-¡Thomas Wagner, de Trost!

-MÁS ALTO

-!THOMAS WAGNER, DE...!

-MÁS ALTO, VE A PRACTICAR AL ESTABLO. ¡AHORA TU!- se dirige a una chica de pecas y cabello negro.

-¡Mina Carolina, de Karanese!

-¡¿Que eres?!- pregunta en una ocasión a una chica de cabello negro.

-¡Soy ganador, señor!

-¡NO, TU ERES INFERIOR AL GANADO, VIENES DE LA PORQUERIZA!- sus modos no me parecen muy razonables pero al fin y al cabo yo no podía hacer nada, a pesar de ser un "soldado", dentro de las murallas soy inferior a un cadete.

-SI, SEÑOR, SOY INFERIOR AL GANADO- contesto la chica sofocada por el instructor, esté solo continúa diciéndole a la pobre chica cosas denigrantes.

-SIGUIENTE- dice acercándose a otro joven.

-¡Samuel-Linke Jackson, de Snate!

-ES UN NOMBRE HORRIBLE, CÁMBIALO, ¿A QUÉ VINISTE?-

-A sacrificarme por la humanidad!- se nota que está nervioso.

-¡CUARTA FILA MEDIA VUELTA!- camina frente a Annie, pero no le dice nada- ¡HE VISTO A MUCHA GENTE, PERO USTEDES SON LOS PEORES!, ¡PASARÁN tres AÑOS EN EL INFIERNO!- no puede ser peor que el trato de los policías de Marley, pienso mientras se dirige a otra persona.

-¿!Cual es tu nombre?!- le dice a un chico alto de cara alargada y cabello café claro.

-¡Jean Kirstein, de Trost!- el joven luce confiado.

-¿A QUÉ VINISTE?- al de cara alargada le parece sorprender la pregunta.

-A unirme a la policía militar para vivir seguro- según lo que se la policía militar es la milicia más tranquila.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres ir al interior?...

-Si- dice sonriendo, sin previo aviso el instructor le da un cabezazo y el supuesto Jean queda en el suelo.

-¿Tienes permiso para sentarte?. ¡Si no aguantas esto jamas te unirás a la policía militar!- camina al siguiente, es un chico alto de ojos claros y pecas- ¿QUIEN ERES TU Y A QUE VINISTE?

-¡Marco Bott, de Jinae, al sur de la muralla Rose!- Marco sonríe muy cálidamente, - ¡Vine a unirme a la policía militar y entregar mi cuerpo y alma al rey!- el instructor se le acerca.

-Vaya... Un motivo magnifico, buena suerte... Sin embargo, el rey no quiere tu cuerpo...- su comentario parece desalentar a Marco- ¡SIGUIENTE, TU!, ¿QUIEN ERES?- un niño bajo y sin cabello hace el saludo inmediatamente.

-¡Connie Springer, de Ragako, al sur de la muralla Rose!- está haciendo mal el saludo, le va a ir mal.

Lo haces al revés Springer...- dice mientras lo toma de la cabeza y lo alza- Lo explique al principio... Este saludo representa tu resolución de dedicar tu corazón a la gente. ¿TIENES EL CORAZÓN A LA DERECHA?

De la nada un ruido sobresale de las líneas de en medio... Una chica de pelo castaño está haciendo el saludo... ¡Comiendo una papa!... El instructor tiró al chico calvo y se acercó a ella.

-Tu... ¿Qué haces?- la chica no parece percatarse de que le hablan a ella, mira a los lados y le da otro mordisco- ¡TE HABLO A TI! ¿QUIEN ERES?- la chica tragó y se puso la mano en el pecho.

-Sasha Blouse, de Dauper, al sur de la muralla Rose- ¿Porqué hay tantos de la muralla Rose?, pienso mientras dice su lugar de proveniencia.

-Sasha Blouse...¿Qué tienes en la mano derecha?

-Una papa hervida, señor, la encontré en la cocina y no pude resistirme.- Honestamente es una buena razón.

-¿La robaste?, ¿por qué te pusiste a comer una papa ahora?

-Sería un desperdicio dejar que se enfriara, así que decidí comerla ahora.- Su cara mostraba que estaba hablando en serio.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te comiste la papa?- está aún más serio que ella, la verdad su cara da miedo.

-¿Me pregunta porque la gente come papas?- ahora su cara muestra un poco de miedo, incluso los demás tenemos un poco de miedo, pero sorpresa también, aún más cuando la chica parte la papa,- Puede quedarse con la mitad.

-¿La mitad?- claramente es menos de la mitad. 

Sasha sonríe.

* * *

Ya está acabando el primer día, el sol se está poniendo, no falta mucho para que todo quede cubierto de oscuridad...

Estoy en la entrada de la cabaña comedor, tengo los brazos y la barbilla recargados en el barandal, conmigo están Mina, Bertholdt, Armin y Eren, un chico al que tampoco le tocó "presentarse" con el instructor, parece que el y el rubio son amigos.

-La chica papa aún está corriendo- dice Connie con asombro. 

-Es increíble, lleva cinco horas...- dice Eren.

-Pero pareció importarle más que le dijeran que no cenaría...- digo yo sorprendida.

-La verdad a mi me hubiera importado más que me dijeran que correría hasta morir- me interrumpió Eren.

-Dauper es un pequeño pueblo de cazadores en las montañas, ¿no?- dice Connie.

-¿Y eso?- dice Eren sin entender el porqué de su comentario.

-Los desertores... Pidieron transferirse a las fronteras- dice Mina, ah... por eso el comentario>.

-¿Qué?, pero si es el primer día- dice Armin sorprendido.

-Era inevitable...- digo yo antes de que Eren interrumpa de nuevo.

-Los débiles deben marcharse- todos lo volteamos a ver, ¿qué demonios tiene con interrumpirme?. -Es increíble que prefieran recoger hierbajos y piedras...- dice él con la mirada perdida.

-Por cierto, a ti no te preguntaron de dónde eres- le dijo Bertholdt.

-Es de Shiganshina- dije yo como si fuera obvio,- d-digo... Se nota que conoces a Armin de hace mucho, y como él es de Shiganshina...- Eren me sonrió.

-Si, _____ esta en lo correcto, de Shiganshina- puso su mano en el hombro de Armin- como él.

Se nota que todos están sorprendidos, después de todo, fue la ciudad del ataque... Nuestro ataque.

-Ya veo... Entonces, ¿estabas ahí aquel día?- dijo Connie.

-O-oye...- dice Bertholdt, está nervioso, y yo también.

-¿Viste al titan colosal?- dice el otro aún más emocionado.

El sudor de mi compañero aumenta.

-S-si...- dice Eren como si le diera pena.

* * *

-Y-ya dije que lo vi...- dice Eren mientras los chicos lo interrogan, pues Connie ya se encargó de que todos sepan de donde proviene el joven Jaeger.

-¿De verdad?- le dice Thomas con intriga.

-¿Cuanto media?- dice Samuel mientras da una palmada en la mesa.

-Era más alto que la muralla

-¡Yo oí que saltó por encima!

Así siguen bombardeando de preguntas al pobre... Pero cuando hablan del titán acorazado Reiner y yo volvemos a escuchar la conversación, aunque no lo parece, él está tenso, ninguno de los dos volteamos a ver, en lugar de eso intercambiamos miradas entre los demás miembros de nuestro equipo.

-Así le llaman, pero a mi me parecía un titán normal- dice Eren como si nada.

-¿Y como son los normales?- pregunta alguien más.

Eren parece recordar algo, y es algo que seguramente no es lindo, porque su cara cambia instantáneamente, deja caer la cuchara que sostenía y se lleva la mano a la cara.

-Dejemos de hacerle preguntas...- dice Marco tratando de arreglar la situación- habrá cosas que no quiere recordar.

-Perdón por pregunta...- Connie fue interrumpido por Eren.

-¡No!- le dio una mordida a su pan, -los titanes no son para tanto- sonríe levemente- si dominamos el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, podremos con ellos. Por fin puedo entrenar como soldado... Me callé de emoción. Entrare a la legión de reconocimiento y los aniquilaré a todos... Los exterminare a todos y...- ahora él es a quien interrumpen.

-Oye, oye, oye... ¿Estas loco o qué?- es ese chico, al que le dieron el cabezazo... Creo que se llama Jean,-¿dices que te unirás a Legión de Reconocimiento?

-Si, eso dije- dice Eren molesto- tú querías unirte a la policía militar para tenerlo fácil, ¿no?.

-Soy honesto. Es mejor que hacerse el valiente pese a estar muerto de miedo- está claro que es una persona muy arrogante.

-¿Te refieres a mi?- dice el castaño levantándose de su mesa.

-Yo no dije eso- dice Jean imitando la acción de Eren, ambos están de frente, por lo que el castaño tiene que subir la mirada para verlo bien ya que el bicolor es más alto.- Lo siento- dice sarcástico- No quería negar tu forma de pensar, ¿estamos en paz?- alzó la mano para que Eren la tomara.

-Si, yo también lo siento- después de eso Eren sale del comedor, seguido por Mikasa, una chica que siempre está pegada a él. 

Jean trata de comunicarse con ella, pero no sale tan bien como él espera.

Estoy sentada en una mesa del fondo, lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención, en caso de que alguien se acerque estoy segura de que no sabría que hacer o decir, no soy muy buena con las personas... Me levanto y salgo del comedor, no tengo ganas de estar rodeada de tanta gente por lo que en lugar de ir a las cabañas dormitorios camino al bosque.

Esta oscuro, pero la luz que otorgan la luna y las estrellas es más que suficiente para ver por donde voy, eventualmente el viento se hace presente, al estar más cerca de los pinos se puede notar un olor hermoso. Cierro los ojos para apreciar bien el olor, siento el aire chocando contra mi piel, la tela de mi falda alborotándose con el viento, el frío penetrando mi piel, la luz iluminandome el rostro y mis cabellos chocando con el mismo... Abro los ojos una vez más y miro la luna, -pensar que está tan lejos...- elevo mi mano como si estuviera tratando de agarrar algo pero no lo pudiera alcanzar- me es imposible cuando parece que estás brillando... Tan cerca... Y solo para mi- cierro mi mano como si por fin pudiera alcanzar aquello que quiero y sonrió sin bajar mi mano, respiro profundamente y la bajo. Camino a uno de los árboles que tengo cerca y comienzo a treparlo como puedo, al llegar la primera rama, que está como a unos 3 metros del piso, me siento en ella y continúo mi contemplación a la luna.

-Es la primera vez que me siento en casa...- susurro bajando la mirada.

De repente se escucha un ruido detrás mío y me levanto, me giro al lugar de donde proviene el sonido y alguien habla,- ¿Por qué?, ¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Q-quien esta ahí?- digo apoyando una de mis manos en el tronco del árbol.

Se escucha una pequeña risa- Lo siento...- la persona sale de atrás de un árbol, es casi de mi tamaño- Creo que ya me conoces, pero no nos han presentado formalmente. Armin Arlert, mucho gusto- el rubio me sonríe desde abajo del árbol.

-_____ Kilaner, mucho gusto Armin.

-¿De donde vienes _____?, a ti no te toco presentarte.

No conozco la geografía de ese lugar así que digo el único lugar que conozco... No, el único donde he estado.

-Vengo de un orfanato- eso es verdad- e-en Shiganshina- he ahí la mentira.

-Así que tú también...- desvía la mirada, tal vez al igual que Eren recordó algo.

-Si...-miento.

Armin comienza admirar el paisaje y contempla su entorno.

-Tienes razón... Podría comenzar a sentirme en casa...-dice mirando la luna.

Bajo del árbol con cuidado, tanto de no caerme como de no alzar mi falda, al estar más o menos a un metro y medio del suelo me suelto, flexiono las rodillas al caer para no lastimarme.

-Deberíamos volver...- digo sin mirarlo.

-Si- dice Armin aún contemplando la luna- Me pregunto...- hace una pequeña pausa- como se verá la luna... Siendo reflejada en el mar- una amplia sonrisa decora su cara.

-Estoy segura, de que se vería hermosa...

-¡¿Sabes que es el mar?¡- me dice acercándose emocionado.

-S-si... Lo leí en algún libro alguna vez- digo alejándome un poco.- Volvamos Armin- camino en dirección al campamento.

Las luces de las antorchas se ven hasta aquí por lo que no es tarea difícil regresar. Caminamos a las cabañas dormitorio, al entrar todos se nos quedan viendo.

-Tsk...- susurro y desvió la mirada con indiferencia, me dirigí a una de las literas triples de el fondo, Armin fue a donde Eren y su amiga de cabello negro, Mikasa, <en serio es admirable> pienso mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Subo con algo de dificultad por mi tamaño a una de las camas, más exactamente a la de arriba, pongo mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho para sentir mi corazón latir.

Para los que están aquí, su corazón es algo que deben sacrificar... Para mi, es un recordatorio de que sigo aquí, que aun tengo esta maldición... Y que debo ponerle fin.

Cueste lo que cueste.


	3. Eren, y el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la narrativa mediocre de los primeros capítulos. Prometo que a medida que avanza, también mejora.

-Primero evaluaremos sus capacidades. ¡Quien no pueda hacer esto no servirá ni de carnada!, los enviaremos a la frontera. Esto es lo más básico, pero ya se ve quién tiene más potencial para usar el equipo.- El comandante parece inspirado el día de hoy.

_ ¡Concéntrate! _ repito en mi cabeza cada vez que siento que estoy por caerme. Tomo aire, lo suelto y pongo mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, aflojo las piernas y tenso la cadera y espalda.

-Bien hecho Kilaner, no lo haces tan mal-. dice el instructor pasando por ahí.

-Uf...- suelto un suspiro.

-¡Vamos Eren!- oigo a Armin del otro lado del campo, el castaño se fue de boca al suelo mientras el instructor lo regañaba.

-Parece que él está teniendo muchos problemas con su EMT- dice en tono de burla una chica alta, de cabello corto y pecas, la misma que durmió en la litera de abajo ayer.

Al irse el instructor, me quito los cinturones de él EMT con dificultad y caigo al piso.

-¿A donde vas, Kilaner?- me dice Ymir al momento que me estampo en el piso.

-Voy a...- recupero el aire que me saque del golpe- voy a ayudar a Eren- digo al tiempo en que me levanto, corro al otro lado del campo y me acerco a él.

El chico tiene la cara en el piso y los pies en el aire.

-No te ves muy bien-. le digo tomándolo de los hombros.

-No lo estoy-. dice sonriendo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para apoyarse.

Lo levanté y ayudé a estabilizarse. Aunque no puede hacerlo, se aferra a los postes de los cuales está sujeto el equipo.

De la nada siento algo inquietante. All saber que es, siento escalofríos.

-E-Eren...

-¿Si?- dice tratando de estabilizarse.

-M-Mikasa... ¿E-ella me está mirando verdad?- puedo sentir su mirada en mi espalda, pero no tengo el valor para voltear.

-S-si-. dice Eren, él también se nota nervioso.

-B-bueno... Supongo que me voy-. empiezo a caminar con la mirada al piso para no cruzarme con la de Mikasa.

-_____- escucho la fría voz de la pelinegra en mis espaldas.

-¿S-si?- volteo a verla con inseguridad.

-Gracias por ayudar a Eren- me sonríe, a lo que me sorprendo, su sonrisa... Es muy linda.

Camino con rapidez a mi puesto para que cuando el instructor vuelva no note que me fui.

-Eres una chica mala-. se burla Ymir.

-¿Eh?

-Usar la caída de Eren como excusa para bajar... Ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido.

-N-no es eso.

-Eres muy inteligente, ____- dice Connie que estaba al lado de la castaña.

-¡No fue por eso!- gruño con molestia, pues estoy batallando por ponerme los cinturones, escucho las risas de ambos.

~.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.~

Es la hora de la cena, estoy sentada al fondo, la diferencia es que ayer lo hice sola y hoy estoy en compañía de otras personas.

-Ymir!- dice Christa mientras la castaña se lanzaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Vamos!, esa es mi Christa, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que de sí misma. Casémonos una vez que termine esto- Ymir suelta una gran carcajada, en cambio la rubia parece estar incómoda.

Estoy en la esquina de la mesa, por lo tanto estoy pegada a la pared del fondo, tengo la vista de todas las personas en la cabaña, dos personas se roban mi atención. Eren y Jean están discutiendo nuevamente, a este paso se mataran entre ellos antes de acercarse a un titán.

-¿No dijiste que los débiles debían irse?- dice el mayor con su tono de arrogancia habitual.

-Tsk- gruñía el más bajo, ya que el contrario tenía razón, incluso se había quedado más tarde intentando mantenerse en el equipo con la pelinegra y el rubio.

-_____, estás muy callada, ¿pasa algo?- dice Christa mientras aparta a Ymir.

-No, no es nada, solo...-la castaña me interrumpió.

-Solo está ocupada centrando su atención en Eren Jaeger, ¿no es así?- dice en tono de burla.

-No es eso, solo me da curiosidad que siempre estén peleando, se conocen de ayer y ya parece que se odian de toda la vida.

Tomo una gran sorbo de agua y me levanto en dirección a la puerta, cruzo la sala rodeando a Eren y a Jean. Cuando la abro me encuentro con el instructor, se nota enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que causa tanto ruido?- dice detrás de la puerta.

\- N-nada, señor- dicen Eren y Jean al mismo tiempo.

-Son los gases de Sasha, señor- dice Mikasa mientras la mencionada se sorprende.

El instructor cierra la puerta mientras que Sasha le reclama a la pelinegra y esta no le da importancia. Me asomo por la ventana para revisar que el instructor no está cerca.

-Fu...- suelto un suspiro al ver que ya no está.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y voy a los dormitorios, hace un poco de frió pero no le doy importancia, abro la puerta cuidadosamente por si hay alguien y cuando me cercioro de estar sola entro.

Al fondo, pegadas a la pared están unas tres literas de dos "pisos" que tiene capacidad para cuatro personas cada una, en el resto del cuarto las literas son triples, me voy a las del fondo y me acuesto mirando la pared,me hago bolita y abrazo mis piernas, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida.

~.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.~

Me despierto por el ruido que hacen los demás al entrar a la cabaña, me volteo y veo a todos, Eren, Armin, Bertholdt y Reiner vienen a las literas del fondo, parece que antes estuvieron hablando con Jean y Connie.

-Hola _____,- dice Armin cuando nota mi presencia, los demás siguen hablando de lo suyo, Eren, Bertholdt y Reiner para ser exactos, es más, ni siquiera me han notado aquí.

-¡Por favor!- dice Eren por milésima vez- dicen que ustedes lo hacen genial. ¡Bertholdt!, ¡Reiner!- este último se ve realmente incómodo.

-Lo siento... Pero no creo que haya un truco- Eren se nota decepcionado por el comentario del rubio- no puedo darte los consejos que buscas.

-Ya...- dice el castaño agachando la cabeza.

-Tendremos que esperar que salga bien...- dice Armin para tratar de animarlo.- ¡Espera!- dice de la nada. -_____ podría ayudarte, oí que a ella incluso la felicitó el instructor!- una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Eren.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?-dice mientras me toma de las manos y se me acerca.

-N-no lo sé Eren... No se si es posible que te acomodes del mismo modo que yo... Además- el me interrumpe.

-¡Por favor!, ¡podría ser una oportunidad única!-  _ parece que de verdad lo necesita _ .

-Tensa la cadera y la espalda, afloja las piernas y mantén tus brazos a los lados... Funciona, bueno, para mi funciona- suelto en una cadena de voz y susurro lo ultimo.

-Gracias, lo intentaré- enuncia con decisión.

-Eren...- Bertholdt comienza a hablar antes de que se levanten- ustedes son de Shiganshina, ¿verdad?.

-Si, ¿porqué?- comenta Armin.

-Entonces ustedes saben lo aterradores que son los titanes. ¿Por qué eligieron ser soldados?- ambos niños se miraron.

-Bueno... A diferencia de Eren, yo no los vi de cerca. Pero tras la misión suicida que impuso el gobierno para recuperar el territorio tenía que hacer algo.

-Ya veo...- dice Bertholdt agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y tu ____?- dice Armin a lo que mis compañeros me miran con extrañeza.

-Ehm... Yo no tenía familia, como te dije, yo crecí en un orfanato de Shiganshina...- pienso en lo que voy a decir- creo que más bien entre para sentirme bien conmigo misma- Bertholdt y Reiner entendieron que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Y ustedes de donde son?- dice el rubio.

-Reiner y yo venimos de un pueblo de las montañas al sur de la Muralla Maria...- miente.

-Entonces...

-Si, no es como las ciudades cerca de los ríos, las noticias llegaron tarde. De hecho, los titanes llegaron antes. Fue el amanecer-  _ de verdad son buenos actores _ \- los animales estaban inquietos,y oí un ruido cada vez más fuerte. No se ni cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eran pisadas, cuando fui a abrir la ventana... Lo que pasó después no lo recuerdo bien. Cundió el pánico.

-¿Por qué te pones a hablar de eso ahora?- dice Reiner como si fuera de verdad lo que está diciendo.

-Lo siento, lo que quería decir es que no son como los demás.

-¿Los demás?- dicen los niños al mismo tiempo.

-Los que no saben lo aterradores que son los titanes.

-Oye...- Reiner le pone una mano en el hombro.

~.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.~

Estamos caminando los cinco el la obscuridad, nos mandaron a revisar el área, como estábamos acomodados en las mismas literas nos escogieron como grupo. Todo está en silencio hasta que los chicos comienzan a hablar, no pongo atención hasta que su plática es más interesante.

-La mayoría está aquí para no ser desprestigiados.- dice Bertholdt iluminando el camino- Se dejan manipular por la sociedad que dice que eres un cobarde si no te conviertes en recluta a la edad de 12 años. Aunque yo no soy muy distinto. Elegí volverme un soldado para estar en una zona segura como policía militar. Si no lo consigo quizás me rinda. No tengo voluntad propia.

-No tiene nada de malo valorar tu vida- dice Armin para que mi compañero no se victimice.

-En mi caso...- dice Reiner para que lo escuchen- Volver a casa... Es lo único que pienso. Regresare, sea como sea- se oye decidido, no parece bromear cuando lo dice.

Los chicos me miran, como esperando a que les diga mis razones.

-Yo...- quiero escoger bien las palabras- Esto es una misión para mi...- mis compañeros me miran como si estuviera revelando información- una vez que logré mi objetivo me sentiré bien conmigo misma, nunca he tenido una razón para vivir, nunca he tenido a alguien que me quiera...- miro al cielo, que está nublado.- Unirme a la tropa de reclutas le da un sentido a mi vida.- es verdad, después de todo unirme es parte de mi misión, y la misión es lo único que le da sentido a mi existencia.

-¿Y tú?- dice el más alto mirando a Eren- ¿por qué te uniste tú?

-¿Yo?...- Eren también piensa en lo que va a decir - porque tenía que matarlos- los dos de mi equipo y yo volteamos a verlo- tenía que exterminarlos con mis propias manos. Eso es lo que pensé.

-Y no cambiaste de idea incluso después de toparse con ellos- dice Reiner mientras subimos un pequeño muro de tierra.

_ ¿Por qué soy tan baja?, _ pienso mientras trato de subir sin mucho éxito.

-Eh-eh...- Reiner me toma de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa como si de un gato se tratase- G-gracias...-susurro ya arriba, el solo asiente con la cabeza.

-No,- dice Eren siguiendo con la conversación original- aunque ahora no confío en convertirme en soldado. 

Llegamos a una parte donde ya no había más camino, justo empezaba a salir la luna, se veía preciosa, iluminando el lago que está risco abajo.<Simplemente una vista espectacular>, pienso al admirar el paisaje.

-Repasa lo que te dijo ____ y revisa todo, incluido el cinturón- dice Reiner a Eren- mañana lo lograrás. Creo que tú puedes lograrlo... Te llamas Eren Jaeger, ¿no?- dice mientras lo voltea a ver y le sonríe. 

-Si, gracias- dice el mencionado- Reiner Braun, ¿verdad? 

~.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.¨.~

Eren está por ser subido al EMT, se nota nervioso, y a decir verdad yo también, después de todo es mi consejo lo que va a intentar hoy.

-Eren Jaeger, ¿estás preparado?- dice el instructor con su expresión que da miedo.

-!Si, señor!- dice él antes de que lo suban.

_ Vamos Eren, se que puedes, _ pienso como si él fuera capaz de escucharme.

Eren estira los brazos al lado de sí mismo, ejerce bastante fuerza en su cadera, la tensa y afloja sus piernas, se tambalea un poco hasta que queda fijo. Todos comenzamos a gritar de emoción, en especial yo, a él se le dibujó una brillante sonrisa.

Lastima que se va hacia atrás y se da el la cabeza justo un segundo después.

-Aun no, aun puedo...- el instructor lo interrumpe.

-Bájalo- le dice dirigiéndose a Thomas, quien lo está colgando,el rápidamente acata la orden y bajan al castaño.

-Yo...- dice él al borde del llanto,de verdad me siento terrible, estoy a punto de irme cuando.

-Wagner, cambia tu cinturón con el de Jaeger- me volteo a ver la escena.

-S-sí señor- dice Thomas antes de quitárselo.

Nuevamente Eren lo intenta, yo estoy que me muero por los nervios, me preocupa que por seguir mi consejo no lo haga bien. Eren vuelve a hacer lo mismo, esta vez más estable.

-El cinturón estaba dañado,- dice el instructor sosteniendo el mismo- los accesorios metálicos estaban dañados. Nunca había visto un defecto similar. Tendré que añadirlo a la lista de mantenimiento.

-¿Logró mantener el equilibrio con un cinturón roto?- todos murmuran asombrados.

-¡Eso es Eren!- grito con emoción.

Él me sonríe.

-¿Entonces aprobé?- dice al instructor.

-Si. Aplícate en el entrenamiento.- Eren alza los brazos en son de victoria y le sonrió a Mikasa, que estaba boquiabierta.


End file.
